The Tribes of The Clans
by grassfeather
Summary: This is set into the future. The clans become tribes and the future arount the lake. See if you can see some of the clan cats in the tribe Cats. U can get a Plushie if right. Enjoy The Story
1. Alliances

**This is different then the tribe of rushing water. For one thing they have a deputy type cat, and apprentices get one word names. they earn their tribes names like apprentices earn their warrior first names either become the ending when they get tibe names or .To-be fire becomes Bracken near the Fire and as leader it becomes Star near the Hope=Hope filled with Light but star always is first for healer so Star filled with Hope.**

**Tribe of Thunder**

**Tribe-Healer:**Star near the Fire-dark ginger tom with light grey of Tiger and Lily And Night with no Moon.

**Next-Healer:**Bee flight over water-Black-Striped tom with angelic blue eyes. Was a prey-hunter. He was chosen for his youth and cleverness.

TO-BE:Tiger

**Prey-Hunters(Toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)**

Ash falls from Feather-Light grey she-cat with beautiful light grey Flight over Water's mate.

Ripple on Water Edge-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Midnight before Dawn-Mostly black with splash of orange coming up her are of Tiger and Night with no Moon. Star near the Fire's mate

Night with no Moon-Black she-cat with black eyes. Third gen to Prey-hunter and Our main cat.

**Cave-Guards(Toms and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave and hunters when they go out)**

Water over rainbow fish-Tortoiseshell she-cat with light green on Water Edge's mate

TO-BE:Lily

Craig of Sharp Rocks-Dark grey tom with hazel eyes.

Bear with Long Claws- Brown tabby tom with brown with Long Petal's mate.

**Kit-Mothers(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Stem with Long Petal-Ginger she-cat with Hazel eyes. Cave-Guard

(Mother of Pebble-ginger she-cat with grey eyes and Leap-Light brown tom with brown eyes)

**To-Bes(tribe apprentices)**

Tiger-Dark ginger and black striped tom with light orange to be a Prey-hunter

Lily-Light ginger she-cat with a splash of black on her to be a Cave-Guard

**Elders(former prey-hunters and cave-guards, now retired)**

Cloud of Sun Light- white and ginger she-cat. green eyes. Retired prey-hunter

**Tribe of Shadow**

**Tribe-Healer:**Star filled with Hope-Black she-cat with ice blue eyes. She is old and on her last life.

**Next-Healer:**Leopard on beaten path- Unusual spotted tom with ice blue with no Rain's a Cave-Guard

**Prey-Hunters(Toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)**

Fresh Breeze over Marsh-Light grey she-cat with pink eyes

Cloud with no Rain-White and grey she-cat with purple Breeze over Marsh's old Mentor.

Rock Tumbles Down-Dark grey tom with light grey flecks.

Fox Running over Earth-Ginger and white tom.

**Cave-Guards(Toms and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave and hunters when they go out)**

Fang of old Badger-black and white tom with grey-blue Breeze over Marsh's mate

TO-BE:Flake

Little Moon over Pine-black and grey she-cat with green Tumbles Down's mate

TO-BE:Spot

**Kit-Mothers(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Shadow over Water-Black and bluish-grey she-cat. Mate of Fox Running over -guard

(Mother of Fox Running over Earth's kits)

**To-Bes(tribe apprentices)**

Flake-white tom with black to be a Cave-Guard

Spot- A grey and silver tom with white to be a Cave-Guard

**Tribe of Wind**

**Tribe-Healer:**Star casting a Shadow-White she-cat with a black muzzle and hazel eyes. Newest Healer.

**Next-Healer:**Flight of Night Thrush-Light grey and dark brown she-cat with ice grey a Cave-guard.

TO-BE:Flame

**Prey-Hunters(Toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)**

Moon over Stream-Light grey she-cat with beautiful grey of Night Thrush's mate

TO-BE:Ice

Leap over Tall Rocks-light grey tom with two dark markings shaped like tall rocks and green eyes

Fish in Small Brooke- Slender grey she-cat with red patches of fur and silver of Giant Crane's mate.

**Cave-Guards(Toms and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave and hunters when they go out)**

Talon of Giant Crane- A pinkish grey tom with black streak like a talon scraping through fur and green eyes.

Wave of Feathers-A fluffy grey tom with babyish blue of Flame and Ice

**Kit-Mothers(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Tear from Troubled Eyes-Little Tortoiseshell she-cat with Babyish green -hunter. Wave of feather's sister and Leap over Tall Rocks' mate

Shining Stone in Ground-Light ginger, and red she-cat with yellow -Guard. Wave Of Feathers' mate Mother of Flame and Ice

**To-Bes(tribe apprentices)**

Flame-Red tom with Yellow to be a Cave-Guard

Ice-Fluffy grey she-cat with babyish blue to be a Prey-hunter

**Elders(former prey-hunters and cave-guards, now retired)**

Amber in the sky-Amber colored ginger she-cat with Amber eyes

Little drop of Rain-Little grey tom with darker grey flecks

**Tribe of River**

**Tribe-Healer:**Star of the New-A grey tom with thick muscles and blue-green eyes.

**Next-Healer:**Frozen over Water- Pure white she-cat with deep, deep green of the New's -hunter

TO-BE:Silver

**Prey-Hunters(Toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)**

Berry that can Heal-Mottle brown tom with silver eyes

TO-BE:Mouse

Jay Wing Flaps in Wind- Blue-grey tom with Orange eyes. Dove flies over Ice's mate and father of Mouse and Silver.

Scarlet Blood that Flows-Dark brown mottle she-cat with scarlet that can Heal's old TO-BE.

**Cave-Guards(Toms and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave and hunters when they go out)**

Bracken Rips on Fur-A battle-scarred brown tom with golden brown eyes

Lion Roars before Dawn-Golden brown tom with Fleck of ginger fur and brownish-red eyes.

Tiger that Leaps High-Tiger-striped tom with orange of Snow's mate

**Kit-Mothers(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Eyes of Snow-Snow white she-cat with green -Hunter

(Mother of Tiger that Leaps High's kits)

Dove Flies over Ice-Light silver she-cat with dark grey stripes with grey of Silver and -hunter

(Mother of Jay Wing Flaps in Wind's kits)

**To-Bes(tribe apprentices)**

Silver-dark silver she-cat with silver eyes.

Mouse- Light silver she-cat with grey flecks and orange eyes.

**Elders(former prey-hunters and cave-guards, now retired)**

Dust that heavy-Brown tom with green eyes. Prey-hunter that trained Berry that can Heal

**Think of the tribes being like the clans, they live in the same places as the clans. thunder to thick woodland, marshes for shadow, river or streams for river and moorland for wind. Im aking a list for clans as if they were tribes. it will be up soon.**


	2. Night with No Moon

**Thanks to the reveiwers. As for ****Fred50208 you were correct. Ash Falls from Feather is the grand daughter of Cinderheart. For that you get a Cinderheart plushie. If you can guess the others you can get more. Also one cat is hidden in here is actually the daughter of one the cats from ont of the clans. can anyone guess who the cat is and who the parents are or were?**

Night with no Moon

She was finally a Tribe Cat. If only Her Great Grandfather could see her know. He might not have been so harsh with her Grandfather. If only he wasn't a traitorous fool. He father knew so much about him, but he always told her nothing. She wondered if she would ever exist if he only stayed in the love with one cat, not three. Her only hope was that she would find love like he did before he lost so much. Her father wished her to stay a kit forever.

"Night, You going to the Tribe Gathering" Craig of Sharp Rocks mewed. Every cat in her tribe knew of his affection for her, but she couldn't love him. Not yet. Something nagged at her.

"Yes I am, Are you, Craig?" Her soft voice was easy to hear in the dead evening. Her lovely black fur, inherited from her mother who inherited it from Night's great-grandfather, bristled in the cold.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to go with you as a tribe cat now." Affection shone in his eyes.

"Craig. I told you I'm not ready for a mate"

"I know. But you must be excited." Sure she was but how will she react. It is different than being a To-be like her brother and Sister who just started training.

"Yes I am. And nervous."

"Don't be. The rules stay the same as when you were a little To-be." Her father mewed. He raised his voice so all of the tribe could hear him. "All cats that are going to the tribe gathering join me here. We need to be leaving soon."

Two young cats raced into the camp. A Dark ginger and black striped tom with light orange eyes chased his sister, a Light ginger she-cat with a splash of black on her chest, around the camp. But the moment he tried to catch her, she swatted him to the side.

"Tiger, Lily. Don't waste your energy, and get over here now." Water over Rainbow Fish yowled. She was a great Cave-guard and excellent mentor to Lily. Lily was chosen to train as a Cave-guard due to her muscles where as her brother Tiger, had a sleek, slender body made for prey-hunter.

They walked to the island's tree-bridge. The story is told that the tribe of Wind's old leader, Star that is Tall, switched his deputy from Claws Made of Mud to Whisker Flicked as One. Claws Made of Mud was angry at this and led cats even from other clan against Whisker Flicked as One. Frost on a Hawk, Claws tangled in Brambles's half-brother was one of these cats. The story says that Tribe Of Stars sent the tree to fall on Claws Made of Mud. Night nudged her sister onto the bridge.

"Come on Lily" Tiger was showing off on the bridge.

"Tiger, be careful. The bridge is-" Before Night could finish Tiger slipped and fell into the deep water, which filled up with all the rain this season.

"Lily, keep going" Night said before jumping in after her younger brother. She could hear her father rushing the cats off the bridge. She got her brother's scruff but before she drag him to dry land, a gust of heavy winds began to blow, straining her efforts. Suddenly Tiger's weight lifted. She turned to see a battle-scarred tom lifting up her little brother.

"Swim" He ordered. Kicking her legs with barely any effort now, they managed to come up on the island. Tiger coughed up water as their father and the other healers gathered around him.

"Night, come here." Her father ordered. Star of the New ordered the Battle scarred tom to come as well.

"Take care of your brother." Her father said. Pressing her warm now dried pelt to his she got him up and they began their walk to the center. The tom shivered beside her. Lily walked towards them but her mentor stopped her, whispering in her ear. The healers jumped up onto the tree branches.

Her father started. "Welcome all tribes. First off thanks to Tribe of River's Cave-guard Bracken Rips on Fur for helping the rescue of my son Tiger. Also thanks to Night with no Moon who only thought was rescuing her younger brother. Also on that note, Night has obviously has joined us as a full tribe cat. Tiger is training to be a prey-hunter and Lily is training to be a Cave-guard. Stem with Long Petal gave birth half a moon ago." He nodded to the others to let them know he was done.

Star of the New stood up for his turn. He turned to Night's father. "Theives. You have stolen fish from the lake"

"Star of The New, We have not done that. We don't eat fish." Star Near the Fire meowed calmly.

"I saw one of your prey-hunters hunting in it. We saw a dark grey tom with orange flecks hunting."

"Star of the New, We have no cat like that in our tribe or in any tribe for that matter"

"Then Who was it?" mewed Star of the New.

**Cliff hanger I know. Ill type the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Until then im off to patrol.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or the tribes except these tribes. **


End file.
